earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Harold Allnut
History Harold Allnut: 1973 - Present Harold Allnut is the son of Henry and Harriet Allnut. His parents were members of Thomas and Martha Wayne's servant staff as the head groundskeeper and nanny, respectively. At a young age, Harold was noted as a special sort of child, dismissed as peculiar or shy by most, including his parents (it would be discovered much later that Harold was somewhere on the autism spectrum), but always showed knack for tinkering. In his youth, Harold would often dismantle tossed out “broken” appliances and build interesting contraptions or repair them to working condition. Due to Harold’s undiagnosed disorder, schools would often turn him away and rather than take Thomas Wayne up on his offer to enroll Harold in a private school for those with special needs, his parents chose to home-school Harold instead. In the mid-80’s shortly after Bruce left to travel the world, Harold’s father passed away. Since Bruce was no longer living at the manor and there was no need for a nanny, Harold’s mother moved herself and Harold into the city to work for another family. However, Harold did not like his new surroundings and would often run away, only to later be found mowing the lawn at the Wayne Manor, cleaning the gutters, or mending the fences. After a dozen or so instances of this, Alfred decided to save Harriet the trouble of worrying about Harold and gave the boy a job as the new groundskeeper and all-around handyman for Stately Wayne Manor. After Bruce’s return, Harold helped the billionaire and butler design and build the Batcave, and though Lucius Fox may have designed most of the gadgetry that Bruce makes use of, it is Harold who maintains, repairs, and often improves the gear from his workshop in the Batcave. When he’s not mending armor, sharpening Batarangs, or changing the Batmobile’s oil, you can usually find Harold in the Batcave, feeding the bats. He gives them each a name and knows every single bat in the cave… Now, if I could just get him to stop calling me Vicki.Oracle Files: Harold Allnut Threat Assessment Abilities * Genius Level Intelligence: Though most people might dismiss him as a slow or peculiar man, Harold is actually remarkably intelligent and truly gifted. He just has a different way of interpreting the information of the world around him. Harold's remarkable intelligence has allowed him to overcome his disability to a degree, and foster a gift that allows him to come up with mechanical wonders that many experts in their respective fields could not even fathom. * Martial Arts: Having been around for much of Bruce Wayne's training and having watched all the Robins train in the Batcave, Harold is a very skilled fighter, technically. He lacks the mindset to utilize this in most circumstances, but when properly motivated (such as when David Cain was threatening a young Dick Grayson) Harold has risen to the occasion. Coupled with his immense size and strength from years of hard work, Harold can do significant damage. He once choked out Man-Bat in order to save the life of Alfred. * Mechanical Aptitude: Harold's true talent is in understanding machines and how things work. Harold is fully capable of building, repairing, armoring, retrofitting, and dismantling all manner of machines including aeronautical and automotive vehicles, cutting edge weaponry, explosives, and on a few occasions even alien machinery. What makes all of this even more impressive is that Harold has had very little formal education of any kind. * Medical Science: Having seen Alfred carry out a number of procedures and having a knack for understanding how things 'fit' together, Harold has proven himself to be quite the medical expert, having once saved Alfred from bleeding out after an attack by a crazed Man-Bat. Still, Harold gets a bit squeamish around blood so he prefers to let Alfred do the stitching up whenever possible. * Strength: Due to Harold's immense size and his years of hard work, he is exceptionally strong. Harold also works out alongside Bruce and other members of the Bat-Clan, often being a spotter. Harold's exact strength limits are not known but he is strong enough to lift a fully loaded Batmobile enough to allow him to also pull a grown man out from under the vehicle. Weaknesses * Autistic: Maybe this isn't his weakness, but rather a problem with the rest of us. Harold is a high-functioning autistic savant. He has difficulty communicating and socializing with strangers, but can be rather talkative to those he considers part of his family. He has trouble remembering people's names, particularly those he does not socialize with often. For example, he calls me Vicki on account that he got to know Vicki Vale very well and despite our many differences he associates both Vicki and myself with our red hair.Deluxe Oracle File: Harold Allnut Trivia and Notes Trivia * In the case of Harold's autism, he can remember every bat's name, but with people he doesn't see often, he gets them confused with others. In the case of Dick, he calls him Richie because he doesn't understand how "Richard" becomes "Dick". Harold is more comfortable around machines and bats than he is around people (with the exception of his mother, Alfred, Bruce, and the like). * Harold will often call Bruce his "big brother". * Harold gave David Cain his facial scars and likewise, David Cain returned the favor. Notes * This is a reimagining of Harold Allnut, Batman's mechanic. Unlike his portrayal in the comics, this Harold is not a hunchback nor is he mute. He's also been given a much bigger role. Kyphosis is usually treatable with modern medicine so it doesn't really fit with the times now. * Harold's mom, Harriet, is inspired by Aunt Harriet Cooper, a character from the 60's Batman TV show. She later comes back to the Mansion as a nanny to Bruce's kids (Dick, Jason, Tim, Cass and Damian) Links and References * Appearances of Harold Allnut * Character Gallery: Harold Allnut Category:Characters Category:Bat Family Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Martial Arts Category:Asexual Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Medicine Category:Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Builders Category:Mechanics Category:Single Characters Category:Male Characters Category:27th Reality Category:No Dual Identity Category:Autistic Category:Mental Illness